dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkadiya Valeri
Arkadiya is a survivor hailing from the Iceland. Appearance Arkadiya stands at 6'2 and has a rather slender physique for his height. His eyes are green and often look as though they're darker than normal, there are two blue comet-like tattoos on his left cheek under his eye, right on the cheekbone. The left side of his head has short, black hair on it, there have been several who have said that his hair doesn't grow on that side however they would be wrong in that, Arkadiya's just very skilled at managing his own hair, sometimes even resorting to using his hunting knives to keep up. The other side of his hair is a very vibrant red that is rather long and something of an object of vanity for him. He keeps his hair pulled up in the back with pheasant feathers and fuzzy ties, of which he owns several of. He often makes them himself from different kinds of birds that he's hunted over the course of the season. In his left ear, he has an industrial bar, a large tapered claw earring and another earring with a feather attached to it. He also has a lip piercing in the middle of his lower lip. Along his sides and shoulders, there are several flowing tattoos of constellations and galaxies, most of which he has used in order to hunt while in the darkness of the night. At night, the tattoos give off a blue glow and can normally be seen rather easily. In the moonlight, it can almost look as though the blue is white, normally appearing far brighter when outside or when he is using his power. The constellation tattoos glow red whenever Arkadiya is dangerously close to death to alert those that are around him that they should get away in the case of his tainted energy attempting to take out anything nearby it at the point of his death. When he does die, his energy will paint the location with constellations and stars to show his final resting place, or so he believes. He can often be seen wearing anything that he's scavenged that isn't moth-eaten. Most commonly, he'll be seen in leather that has been handmade by his people from the animals that they've hunted. From the old world, he can be seen in hoodies, sunglasses he's lucky to not find them broken, jeans very rare occasion seeing as how many pairs aren't around anymore, sneakers any kind, most are moth-eaten and have molded over by the time scavenger groups get to them. While in the Icelands, he makes sure that his hunting uniform is well taken care of, not letting any kind of wear or tear show on it if he can help it. He wears a set of dog tags around his neck with the Iceland's snowflake insignia on the front and his name etched into the back of it on the off chance that he might die while out in the middle of the mountains, a very real possibility. Personality In an outward appearance, Arkadyia isn't one to be very talkative. He doesn't smile very often but when he does, he usually reserves it for someone that he feels deserves it. Arkadiya has no delusions on the place where he comes from, the Icelands, and knows that they're very harsh. Arkadiya would never take someone out on a hunt if he believed that they were unable to handle themselves. While being a bit vain about himself, Arkadiya does like to make certain that he doesn't look too much like a thug or a beggar. He already knows that it's difficult for him to connect to people because of the obviously tainted tattoos that are on his body. He doesn't like many people very often but it mostly depends on the way he meet, Arkadiya will remember them somehow even if he doesn't know their name or the conversation that was being had. Hunting is very important to Arkadiya. He doesn't like to joke when it comes to getting the needed food for his people and will often get onto someone if he feels that they aren't taking it seriously enough. To him, hunting isn't about fun, it's about being efficient enough to be able to make the kill so that they'll be able to survive to the next day. Arkadiya can be rather protective of those that are in his hunting parties. He talks of big game in the forested areas and shrugs off anyone that seems to oppose him on this. When it comes to protecting others, Arkadiya doesn't have a lot of qualms about killing the living, pure or slightly touched. He believes that if someone has the audacity to attempt to threaten his group, then they had better have a damn good reason to be doing so. Around women, he seems to ignore them almost completely. Arkadiya just doesn't worry too much on anything when it comes to procreating. With other men, he's a bit more open to them, not letting himself get too wound up when it comes to being challenged by them. Being threateningly tall, he has enough confidence that he can pretty much do what he feels like but the quiet nature to make others uncertain at times. He hardly ever allows anyone to push him around and he's not afraid to tell someone to fuck off. If someone's causing trouble around him, Arkadiya couldn't care less about formality and simply gives them a hard time. Despite being distant quite a bit of the time, Arkadiya has been known to be caring and selfless. He would go alone and risk his life in an attempt to find hunters who had been lost in the area, more than half the time coming back with nothing at all. There have been times where he simply could not go looking for a person, ending up with people screaming and shouting at a silent man who had nothing to say to them. He is very close to his bow and other equipment, having been the one to make several of them, but also the one that can use them with little to no effort at all. He is also somewhat skilled with firearms but much more skilled with knives. He has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. He does, however, go to the other remaining settlements on horseback in hopes of bringing something home that may be useful. History Beginning There had never been any happy endings for his family. Arkadiya's mother was a gentle soul, a very loving woman who was always doing what she could for her family even if it meant she had to go without. Jilly was her name and she was married to Arkadiya's father, Hilsario. Jilly worked in the village and helped the other women with homemaking, their frilled lace collections being very highly valued among them, because of that she had been hoping for a daughter. Since Arkadiya was born first, she never had the chance to have another child. Their tribe believed that if the married pair successfully had a son after the first pregnancy, then they could no longer attempt to have children. Males were highly regarded in the tribe while women were second-class citizens with children being third-classed. Hilsario was one of the commanders of the more successful teams of hunters for the village, always bringing something back in the form of food whether it had been meat or even vegetables from other villages via trade. While there were other families in the tribe with farms and even animals like pigs and cattle, there were only so many that they were able to keep when it came to the harsh winters. At times many of the animals were killed by harsh winter storms and Hilsario would still have to take hunting parties. It was during one of these hunts that Hilsario made the mistake of killing a member of another tribe nearby. The chief of the tribe ordered a war after it was discovered that Hilsario had killed the man's son. Jilly had been devastated, still recovering from her pregnancy with Arkadiya, the woman was distraught to the point of nearly being restrained by several of the other women in the traibe. The young child that was Arkadiya was taken in by the chief and his wife, who had proven unable to have children, after Jilly had finally been restrained after too many outbursts. Hilsario was given to the other chief of the opposing tribe, who turned out to be a Touched living with several others of the same race level. The man was brutally murdered in front of the village as compensation for the opposing chief's son. After the death of Hilsario, Jilly began to slowly lose her mind. The chief was reluctant to give Arkadiya back to his mother and simply held onto the child, officially naming him as his son. The other woman who had been assigned the task of watching Jilly had accidentally left the other woman alone for too long and Jilly ended up leaving the encampment. Her footsteps were heading for the mountains beyond, where they all believed God to be. Jilly's body was never recovered but the villagers did report having heard screams in the middle of the blizzard that night. The lace that had been in Jilly and Hilsario's homes was distributed throughout the village and the weapons that Hilsario used were put away and kept for Arkadiya. Childhood As a child, he grew up rather rambuncious and open to anyone that came to the village. The child enjoyed the caravans the most. He found that the desert people had some of the most interesting things with them over anyone else but he would never admit it. It was around the time he was just a young boy when his new foster father had gifted him with Hilsario's bow, quiver, and remaining arrows. He believed it was time to teach Arkadiya to hunt. For several months, Arkadiya was a terrible hunter, unable to track even a rabbit in the snow until he began finding his own methods of tracking. Unable to completely learn from the other's techniques, he slowly began developing his own, which turned out to be incredibly similar to those of his biological father's. The chief began to notice this and encouraged it actively, hoping that the young boy would be as good of a hunter as his biological father was. When he was around twelve winter seasons old, Arkadiya was brought to the side by his foster father and the man began to talk to him about self defense training. It was all the young man needed to hear before he began working with the other guards of the village, trying to work to make himself stronger and much more capable of taking care of himself. One of the techniques was teaching him to utilize his own skinning and gutting abilities in taking someone down. He had been taught that if was one of the most important things that he could have ever done. Arkadiya took this very seriously and would train in any spare time that he might have had. There were times when he simply would become dejected and claim he wouldn't need it but when he was sixteen seasons old, he was proven wrong. Tainted In the middle of a hunting expedition before the worst of the winter season, Arkadiya ventured further beyond the village's borders than he had been anticipating and was attacked by a Level 4 Tainted. The creature itself was monstrous and to the point of tearing him apart before it was killed by the other hunters. The hunting party took him back to the village where he barely survived the night, a deep fever took him over and he began screaming obsceneties. Fearing that he was becoming deranged like Jilly, they ended up restraining him in the room for the night until they realized he was quietening down. Going back inside, they found that his fever had broken and Arkadiya was covered in blue tattoos that were glowing in the darkness. They were silent until the chief came by and told them that they were ordered to ignore the Taint that was on him or face being thrown out of the village. Because of that order, Arkadiya was feared and looked down on with scorn. It took a while before he realized what it was that was going on and slowly began losing his outgoing personality to take over a colder and much more distant persona. It began working for him after he was able to tear himself away from having to be interactive with others, delving into his training and hunting abilities. After a small amount of time, Arkadiya was given the head of the hunting parties and was in charge of inter-village trading as well as supplying meat. In the process, he began learning about how to use his powers, finding ways to use his arrows as well as the swords he had been given to defend himself. It took thirteen more winter seasons before he was able to fully utilize his powers, even though he was still working on them. During this entire time, Arkadiya was working to keep himself from having to hear the garbled whispers that invaded his dreams. This has still not been remedied in any way, shape, or form. Diesel In the summer months while Arkadiya was working to figure out what he had to do with his Taint level, the traders brought with them a few slaves to the village. The man wasn't one to own another person but his father forced him to buy one anyway. There was one that caught his eye in particular, one by the name of Diesel with a large tattoo of a snake that got Arkadiya's attention. The man, at it turned out, was Tainted as he was and when Arkadiya bought him, he managed to get a few answers out of him. Yes, he was tainted. No, he would no reveal what level to Arkadiya. The man was stubborn and that made the redhead want to learn more about him. Arkadiya worked with Diesel to get him to talk for several weeks but only managed to piss the man off. It confused Arkadiya for several reasons, one being that he couldn't figure out how a simple tattoo could really be the level of his taint but, once he managed to get the other talking it was like Diesel couldn't stop. Diesel admitted that he was a snake handler in Lyons, working with them and even going so far at to dance with them. He loved the creatures and would often study them in his free time, when he even had any. The man was very passionate about snakes and, as a result, was able to get a tattoo of a snake with his previous master's permission. The man was very proud of this snake tattoo and took great care of it, not picking at scabs on it or even messing up any inch of it. He thought it was the most perfect thing in existance that he could ever have on him and he prided himself in being able to know the entire scale count on it. Arkadiya was fascinated and wanted to learn more but his father ordered a hunt for that day and he had to leave. Returning back a couple of weeks later, he found that Diesel had been disciplined by Arkadiya's father for not cleaning the dishes the right way. Arkadiya became very upset at this and verbally attacked his father for such things, telling him that he had no right to do it. He then ordered for Arkadiya to punish Diesel for it himself. The hunter didn't want to do it but he managed to punch Diesel at least one time. Arkadiya wasn't used to having to punish someone and generally felt a lot of guilt over it, especially seeing that Diesel was so upset afterward. He couldn't keep himself from hugging the man, unable to really handle people when they were upset for any reason at all. Thankfully, the two of them were very good at getting along and this helped them far more than punishments for master to slave. Arkadiya began trying to build a bridge of trust between himself and Diesel, working as hard as he could to get the man to like him. There weren't many people that Arkadiya cared about around anymore and, if he could save just one, Diesel was that person for him. The redhead didn't generally believe in 'soul mates' or anything like that but having bought Diesel, he thought that this was as close to them as he could possibly get. It was just one of those instances where his views were being changed left and right. Arkadiya's father didn't much care for it though. It was this kind of thing that made his father weary of people, trusting slaves so openly and being kind to them. Then again, everyone had their limits and this was just his own. Not but a few weeks later, Arkadiya was sent on a hunting trip with Diesel. This was highly unusual, as slaves weren't normally sent to something this important, at least not with his own village. Arkadiya was rather confused but he said nothing about it and took Diesel with him. What he didn't know was that Diesel had something to tell him, something that he felt was important. While they were waiting for a deer to pass by their hunting area, Diesel confessed that he was in love with Arkadiya. This confession caught the hunter so offguard that he nearly fell out of the treestand. It was so much more than he had been expecting of the other that Arkadiya could do nothing more than be happy that he was even hearing it. He never did tell his father about the other's confession and kept it to himself. For several days he was contemplating accepting the other's proposition and actually took Diesel up on it one night, changing himself forever. Normally, in his village, people remained a virgin until they were wed but people were generally unable to marry their slaves as it wasn't proper. Arkadiya felt this was a minor inconvenience and ended up taking Diesel one night, not bothering to tell the man what in the world he was doing it for so suddenly. The morning after, he explained to Diesel the dilemna with marriage in his village. The slave was surprised at this but he didn't say anything against it, even mentioning that it was sweet. Arkadiya began teaching him how to shoot a bow and even managed to hit a few targets. It wasn't until one of his father's archers managed to shoot Diesel a month or two after their first night that Arkadiya felt betrayed. He held Diesel as the man bled to death in his arms, gurgling that he loved the redhead even as the light in his eyes began to fade. Returning to his village to kill his father, Arkadiya was met by Gavin and Augustus. The man was taken down to Lower Milan to serve as Marguerite's bodyguard and, in return, his village would be safe. Even if Arkadiya had been aiming to kill his father, he never would have gotten much further than the soil of the village commons before just breaking down and hiding in his quarters. Lower Milan Down in Lower Milan, Arkadiya had a hard time adjusting. He was used to just walking around naked whenever he pleased and being immediately held back by the 'society' there wasn't something he had been ready for. It showed all over his face even as he still struggled to adjust. Arkadiya took to wearing things that were form fitting but not so much that they cut off circulation. He rather found the cottons and silks to be fun and would often choose those over anything else. He was required to keep his hair out of his face as per their societal laws and covered up his tattoos with long sleeves and high collars that simply weren't him. Arkadiya never felt normal in them even if they were comfortable and would often go nude in his small home near Gilean's lab and Arbellason's library. The man was required to keep his weapons, a bow and two swords, on him at all times and he had to be around Marguerite as her bodyguard. There was no way for him to get around that. The biggest thing about it was that he had to deal with this right on top of Diesel's death and he simply wasn't doing well with it at all. This was a huge issue for him and, even though he found Gilean attractive, he kept his hands and interests to himself for as long as he could so that he could return home. A month passed and there was nothing going on. It was boring and bland and he hated every second of it except for the times that he got to go to Gilean's lab with Maggie. At least while he was there, he could pretend that he was back home since the woman allowed him to show his true self while there. It was comforting and refreshing even with Chione there. It wasn't long before the ballroom event took place, making him have to make certain that Maggie was safe while the Forsaken and Horrors in the city were taken care of. During this battle, Arkadiya was injured on his shoulder and back, covered in bruises and even getting his arm damaged. This all ended up healing within a month or two and he ended up accompanying Gilean, Amaerilde, Alice, and Maggie to a slave auction where Maggie purchased Xico and Eren. Eren was a spur-of-the-moment buy so that Maggie could keep him from being raped by another person and Xico was bought because of his ties to her mother's family. Arkadiya returned Eren and Gilean to Lower Milan while passing by Diesel's grave. He did not have permission to visit the man's final resting place and he certainly wasn't going to take Gilean there after having met the scientist. He was rathr afraid of telling Gilean about his ties to the other slave. About a month and a half later, Arkadiya ended up saving Gilean from being raped under he influence of a root from a Mishikal Tree. Of course, this backfired terribly and Arkadiya ended up being provoked into a round of rather rough intercourse with Gilean. The next morning, he was taking Gilean to his lab after having been unfairly accused of rape, a sentence that would have gotten him killed in his village. Taking great offense to this accusation, Arkadiya was greatly upset with Gilean but ended up seeing first hand the manipulation that Chione was putting him through. Arkadiya directed his anger at the Horror inside of the cage and, despite Gilean's attempt to stop him, killed the beast but only after she damaged Gilean. Consequences of Heroism After he killed Chione, Arkadiya was forced into Gilean's room while Augustus rampaged through the lab looking for answers. Unable to just stay there and let someone else take the fall for this, Arkadiya ended up coming out and telling the truth. This ended up getting both himself and Gilean into trouble, attracting the attention of several people as they were herded through the city by the guards. Arbell, Maggie, Alice, Xico, Eren, and Amaerilde were around for the event as were several of the townspeople while Augustus shoved a whip at his son. Gilean was commanded to whip Arkadiya for his insolence and treachery but was unable to carry out the task. Instead, Augustus did so himself, whipping Arkadiya's back raw enough to break through several layers of skin and muscle but not enough to expose bone. This kind of damage would end up rendering Arkadiya useless for some time afterward. Though he could not see what it was that was going on behind him, Arkadiya did know that Maggie had been hit and Xico and Eren ended up causing a fuss nearby while Amaerilde attempted to help Gilean, getting herself knocked out. Arkadiya was then transported to Gilean's lab after Augustus ordered no one could use supplies on him to help him. It was there that Gilean questioned him... Powers and Abilities 'Fighting Style: ' Arkadiya uses an augmented fighting style that implements the use of a long ranged long bow and a short hunting knife for utility purposes. His main fighting style is shown when he is rid of his hunting bow. Upon being freed of the bow, Arkadiya can let loose a volley of swift and precise attacks. Because of his background as a hunter, he is well-aware of the body and where he will have to strike in order to fell an opponent quickly. Since he focuses mainly on being able to be fast and endure long enough so that he will be able to get a hold of his bow again and distance himself from the opponent once more. He only attacks if he absolutely needs to and will keep himself distanced from his opponent in order to keep from being detected. Along with his fighting style, Arkadiya is very good at running and climbing since he comes from a mountainous part of the Iceland. He normally finds himself keeping out of a battle if he can manage it. Starkiller Arkadiya's abilities can be described as manipulating an area within his immediate vicinity to force the molecules nearby to mimic or become like spacial entities. While it is not perfect, Arkadiya can use it to make small replicas of constellations to help him navigate his way through an unfamiliar area or even create a miniature spacial body as a temporary gift to someone. Galaxy Shot Focusing his energy at the tip of his arrow, Arkadiya can let loose a single shot in a single direction. The energy that collects will look very much like a blue and purple comet heading for the opponent. Upon impact, the energy will feel very much like a burning sensation that would gradually burn the flesh away from the impact zone about six inches, beginning to dissolve into the surrounding soft tissue. In order to counter the flow of the solvent that is attached to his arrow, the other OCs Resilience would have to be higher than Arkadiya's Focus. The direction of the shot cannot be changed mid-strike and, if dodged, Arkadiya will have to wait three turns before using the ability again. Blade of the Stars In close combat, Arkadiya coats his swords with his energy and focuses on it to make certain that it will be manipulated in the way that he wants. The swords turn a shade of crystalline blue that looks to glow if in the dark and, upon touch, is so cold that it may burn someone. Since the blades are so sharp in this state, Arkadiya may even end up hurting himself through the exchange even if by accident. The ability simply makes the swords as dangerous as his arrows in the way that they can work on dissolving the flesh around the impact point. The other OCs Resilience would still have to be higher than Arkadiya's Focus in order to counter the effects of the blades. Statistics Gallery Arkadiya.png 197885eb4569e0bc3e8cbd0292760a65-d4w0piy.png bc8c92ac872850e41cb33898c2d64797-d5idzfb.png c91f1d019ca340a31dd61c11dbd6a312-d5bnpvb.png my_territory_by_kyoux-d5fj99e.png Category:Tainted Category:Iceland Category:PC